Sasha Matlock
Despite her brief appearance in the story, Sasha Matlock is the one responsible for raising Eve from a baby to when she was still a child. The woman was also brought Samara, Mui and many others to the Orphanage which she had created. The children of the Orphanage called her the Matron. Appearance Sasha Matlock was a middle aged woman which her most prominent features had been her long blue hair. She had a kind features. She has dark eyes and a small nose and had a mole on the side of her face. She had some wrinkles upon her forehead and her skin was light toned. As the Matron of the Orphanage, she was dressed in a long one piece dress which was a maroon color. Life of Sasha Not a whole lot has been revealed about Sasha Matlock younger years but in a meeting with a younger Eve, she mentioned in passing that she was part of a guild thought the guild name was never revealed. But it seems that after she had stopped working for her guild, Sasha Matlock had traveled to Everlast Town to open her Orphanage which she named, Matlock Orphanage. Before the arrival of Eve, Sasha had brough in many childrens into the building so that she could gave them a better home. Among those children were both Mui and Samara who were brought in early in their childhood. According to Mui, when he first crossed path with the woman, he had tried to rob her but instead was offered a place to stay after he had been living in the street for a unnamed amount of time. For Samara, however, she was brought in after the girl was the sole survivor of a fire that burned and killed her birth parents orphaning the girl. On July X767, Sasha Matlock found baby Eve on the doorstep after a mysterious golden light brough the girl to her Orphanage doorstep. While Sasha was mystified by the experience, she had brought the baby in and kept an eye on Eve over the next few years and had been the first one to notice when Eve used magic for the first time. When she brought Eve in her office to talk about the event, Sasha Matlock was shocked to hear that Eve could actually sense the Ethernano that was in the air, the magic particles that gave humans the ability to use magic when they have sufficiently gathered the energy inside their bodies. Knowing this, Sasha gave Eve a book called ''Magic for Beginners ''to help the young girl learn to use and control her magic. A year later, after Eve and Mui went missing on her birthday, Sasha Matlock went into a decline, feeling as if she had failed in her job to take care of the children of her Orphanage, something which tied her to this world even after her death turning her into a Wraith which terrorized the town for many years until Eve and Kagura Mikazuchi came and completed the Job and finally bring peace to the tortured spirit, allowing Eve to say a final goodbye to her. TRIVIA * Sasha Matlock was 55 years old when she passed away on July 20, X780. * She was also the first character to get a Falling Star chapter which depicted her point of view on the night Eve had been brought to her doorstep by a mysterious golden light. * Sasha was seven year old when she started using magic something she revealed to Eve when they talked in her office about Eve using magic for the first time. * Sasha Matlock had left a significant mark upon Eve, Mui and Samara after her death as they respected the woman who gave them a second chance at life. * The Wraith story line was inspired by actual ghost stories about people who can't move on because of a regret they had when they were alive and also of the Tv series Supernatural. * While she had been part of a guild in her younger years, the name of the guild however was never revealed.